


Экскурсия

by Estell_Greydaw, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020. Миди G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Fantasy Original Work, Original Work, Паладинские байки - Г. Липатова | Paladin's Tales - H. Lipatova
Genre: Gen, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Немногие хотят вступить в Паладинский Корпус, ведь это значит - принести обеты, в том числе обет целомудрия, и следовать им и суровому паладинскому уставу всю жизнь. И обычно старшие паладины только радуются, когда какой-нибудь юноша изъявляет желание вступить в Корпус. Но бывают из этого и исключения...
Series: Fantasy 2020. Миди G - PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855288
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Миди G - PG-13





	Экскурсия

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Паладинские байки - 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939798) by [Estell_Greydaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw). 



> Персонажи: младшие паладины Джулио Пекорини, Робертино Сальваро, Бласко Гарсиа, ОМП, старшие паладины Валерио Филипепи, Ринальдо Чампа, капитан

Экскурсия  
Около пяти часов вечера четверга накануне Цветочной недели младший паладин Робертино Сальваро занимался совсем не паладинским делом: слегка наклонившись, сосредоточенно щупал у младшего паладина Джулио между голых ягодиц. Рядом висели два световых огонька, и это не считая того, что в лекарской каморке были зажжены большой светошар под потолком и четыре разнокалиберных настольных.  
Джулио морщился и старательно топырил задницу, стоя в не очень-то удобной полусогнутой позе.  
– Ой, больно! – вдруг вскрикнул он, и рука Робертино застыла чуть ниже крестца, в том месте, где начиналась ложбинка между ягодицами.  
– Вот здесь или выше? – уточнил он, снова щупая в указанных местах. Джулио опять ойкнул:  
– Ой, да!!! Ой, еще ниже, вот там, ага.  
Робертино пощупал ниже. Под пальцами мягко ходил копчик, и наощупь Робертино не находил там ничего плохого. Разве что небольшой ушиб.  
– Понятно. Копчик у тебя цел, но ушиблен. Ты умудрился упасть на задницу?  
– Нет. Это было бы даже для меня совсем уж глупо. Меня еще до Корпуса наставник по скарпетто научил правильно падать, – Джулио выпрямился, придерживая штаны и панталоны.   
Робертино взял с полки банку с мазью от ушибов, а из коробки с готовыми повязками – сложенный вдвое кусок бинта с ватой, и принялся быстро делать компресс. Да, Джулио и правда просто не смог бы упасть так, чтобы ушибить копчик – в скарпетто, пекоринском искусстве безоружного боя, было много приемов, связанных с падением, и правильно падать там учили в первую очередь. А Джулио отлично владел скарпетто, это была чуть ли не единственная дисциплина, в которой он был хорош с самого начала своего пребывания в Корпусе.  
– Тогда что? – Робертино приложил компресс на место и закрепил его пластырем.  
Джулио натянул панталоны и затянул завязки, принялся застегивать штаны:  
– Эх… Ну, мы с Карло и Диего вчера ужинали в «Драконьем Клыке», и там к нам прицепились пятеро студентов-магиков. Мы с ними повздорили и… ну… решили выяснить отношения конвенционально, то есть без магии и без паладинских умений. Пошли в Старый Парк, к пруду с тремя каменными рыбами, знаешь же, там все дерутся.  
– Только не говори, что вам магики вломили, – не поверил Робертино. – Хоть вы и ленивые обалдуи, но не настолько же.  
– Не вломили. Мы им наваляли, конечно. Но один нарушил уговор насчет магии, и во время драки телепортировался мне за спину, и врезал ногой, – вздохнул Джулио. – Я ему тут же ввалил, да и боли сначала не чувствовал. А утром уже начало побаливать, думал – перетерплю, но… сегодня нас сеньор Карлос тренировал на вольтижировку и скачку с препятствиями, боевые конные приемы… целый день в седле, вот и заболело к вечеру жутко.  
– Понятно. Какой-то ты, Джулио, невезучий, – грустно усмехнулся Робертино. – Ну, надеюсь, обойдется. Главное, чтоб ушиб не воспалился. Компресс до утра не убирай, и сейчас иди-ка, наверное, спать ложись. А утром встанешь пораньше и ко мне опять подойди, я новый поставлю. Мазь хорошая, должно помочь.  
– Спасибо.  
Тут в каморку постучали. Джулио спешно затянул ремень, а Робертино, моя руки, сказал:  
– Заходите.  
В каморке появился дежурный паладин Донателло:  
– Отлично, двое сразу. Дуйте в капитанский кабинет, вас там ждут. И, кстати, а где Маттео и Оливио?  
– В нашей гостиной еще полчаса назад были. А что случилось? – Робертино вытер руки и надел мундир.  
– Какому-то знатному хрену в паладины приспичило, – ответил Донателло и исчез.   
Робертино посмотрел на Джулио, тот, застегивая мундир, глянул на него:  
– Не понял… а при чем здесь мы к тому, что кто-то захотел в паладины?  
– Полагаю, капитан хочет с нами это обсудить, – Робертино погасил светошары. – Потому и зовут всех знатных. Возможно, мы с тобой, Оливио и Маттео должны этого, как сказал Донателло, «хрена» знать.   
– Даже не представляю, кто бы это мог быть, – растерянно сказал Джулио, выходя из каморки.  
Робертино только чуть усмехнулся, тоже покинул каморку и запер ее.  
От вызова к капитану он не ждал ничего хорошего. Дело было в том, что после Цветочной недели он и некоторые его товарищи должны будут окончательно перейти в статус полноправных паладинов. Их обучение закончится, и все получат распределения на службу. И если другие были вполне довольны грядущими назначениями (секрета из них не делали, и все уже знали, кто где будет служить), а Жоан, Бласко и Рамон так и вовсе уже, можно сказать, на чемоданах сидели, то Робертино был решительно недоволен. Его назначили в придворные, хотя он отчаянно хотел сделаться городским паладином-дознавателем у себя на родине, в Сальварии. От назначения он всячески отбивался, и кончилось тем, что сам король пришел к нему просить послужить ему хотя бы пять лет. Даже согласился, чтобы Робертино занимался дознавательством наряду с придворной службой, лишь бы остался в столице. Ведь в столице канцелярия Корпуса и само отделение располагались в одной из дворцовых построек, и все столичные паладины жили там, даже если они не служили при дворе. Удобно, и если вдруг что, при королевской семье всегда обретается небольшой паладинский отряд, способный раскатать в основу для пиццы кого угодно – начиная от шпионов-убийц и всяческих заговорщиков, и кончая мятежной гвардией с магами. Нынешний король в самом начале своего правления на собственной шкуре убедился в пользе иметь под рукой пару десятков паладинов, и очень их ценил, и старательно следил, чтобы в столице служили лучшие. О чем он Робертино и сказал. А потом, видя, что тот всё равно настроен отказываться, воспользовался нечестным приемом и надавил на родственные чувства, прислав принцессу Джулию просить Робертино принять назначение ко двору. Перед слезной просьбой юной кузины Робертино не устоял, за что на короля (и заодно на капитана) очень обиделся. А теперь, похоже, на него хотят повесить еще одно дело, связанное с его знатным происхождением. Наверное, поручат нянчить какого-то высокородного сопляка, возжелавшего сделаться кадетом…  
В капитанском кабинете уже были Оливио и Маттео Олаварри, они сидели на диване напротив стола. Капитан Каброни сидел за своим письменным столом, на креслах рядом расположились Филипепи и Чампа. Капитан был сердит, Филипепи морщился, и даже обычно невозмутимый Чампа недовольно поджимал губы.  
– Добрый вечер, сеньор капитан, сеньоры наставники, – в один голос сказали Робертино и Джулио, отдавая им салют. Капитан кивнул:  
– И вам. Садитесь вон на диван.  
Когда они уселись, капитан спросил:  
– Кто из вас лично знаком с наследником графа Фодзинови?  
Все младшие паладины почему-то посмотрели на Оливио. Тот очень аристократично развел руками:  
– Он был мне представлен на Новолетнем большом приеме у его величества, трижды посещал наши зимние приемы в этом году. Мы говорили с ним всего несколько раз, и это были весьма светские разговоры, если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
Маттео усмехнулся уголками губ и сказал:  
– То есть о погоде и, возможно, об искусстве. Сеньоры… Я могу еще меньше сказать. Меня представили молодому Фодзинови за полгода до моего вступления в Корпус, после того мы с ним ни разу не общались, не считая нескольких слов во время двух наших встреч здесь, во дворце.  
Робертино сделал рукой весьма характерный для аристократа жест, означавший, что он не хотел бы, но должен сказать о ком-то неприятную правду:  
– Амори Фодзинови полгода тому побывал на нашем балу в Сальварии, в то время шли переговоры о возможном обручении его с моей сестрой.  
При этих его словах Оливио очевидно напрягся. Робертино, заметив это, поспешил продолжить:  
– Инициатива переговоров исходила от графа Фодзинови, он очень желал этого брака. Сама Алисия была очень недовольна, а отец после этого визита сказал, что об обручении не может быть и речи, и направил графу Фодзинови официальное письмо с отказом. Был скандал, Фодзинови требовал извинений…  
– Почему? – прищурившись, поинтересовался капитан. – Что такого граф Сальваро написал в этом письме?  
– Простите, сеньор капитан, письмо было хоть и официальное, но очень резкое.  
– Ничего, мы это переживем, – мрачно ухмыльнулся Филипепи.  
– Отец прямо написал, что невоспитанный невоздержанный развратник, за время визита соблазнивший двух фрейлин, трех горничных и трех лакеев, и устроивший ночью оргию с двумя из указанных лиц, не может стать супругом женщины из дома Сальваро, – сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, сказал Робертино. Мысль о том, что ему могут поручить опекать молодого Фодзинови, ему очень не нравилась, и нелицеприятные подробности о нем Робертино сообщил даже с некоторым удовольствием. Хотя ему и было за это стыдно.  
Рядом хихикнул Маттео, Оливио же легонько выдохнул с явным облегчением. Чампа только губы крепче поджал, ухмылка Филипепи доехала до ушей. Джулио тяжко вздохнул:  
– Сеньор капитан, сеньоры наставники… Амори – пекоринец, и такое поведение для него, м-м-м… обычно. Как и вообще для пекоринцев… Не сомневаюсь, что всё было добровольно и все соблазненные остались довольны. Но… но я понимаю возмущение графа Сальваро. Для кестальцев такое поведение неприемлемо, и Амори должен был об этом знать. Но он забыл… Он… очень увлекающийся человек, страстная натура, и поэтому часто забывает о важных вещах. А почему вы нас о нем спрашиваете?  
– Потому что этот очень увлекающийся человек и страстная натура сегодня утром подал прошение о вступлении в Корпус, – капитан поднял двумя пальцами конверт с гербовой печатью Фодзинови.   
Джулио рот раскрыл от удивления. Оливио и Робертино переглянулись, а Маттео не удержался и хихикнул:  
– Это даже забавно. Не вижу причин, сеньор капитан, почему бы его прошение и не удовлетворить. Надолго он не задержится, полагаю, даже до посвящения дело не дойдет. Пекоринцы не способны быть паладинами… – тут он искоса глянул на возмущенного этими словами Джулио и быстро добавил:  
– За редчайшим исключением, которое только подтверждает правило.  
– Мы не испытываем никакого желания возиться с этой страстной натурой и тратить усилия впустую. Для него паладинство – это очередная придурь, а для нас всех – тяжелый, обдуманный и серьезный выбор, – резко сказал Чампа. А Филипепи возразил:  
– По правде говоря, я за то, чтобы прошение удовлетворить и принять его в кадеты. Кто знает, возможно, это его судьба. А если нет, то, как верно сказал Маттео – надолго он тут не задержится. И мы было склонялись к такому решению… Но час назад у нас была его матушка, графиня Фодзинови, и настоятельно просила… я бы даже сказал – слёзно умоляла сделать всё, чтобы он от своей затеи отказался. Донья Фодзинови считает, что сын ее просто слишком увлекся чтением историй о приключениях паладинов, и решил, что паладинство – это красивый мундир, романтика, приключения и слава, а не тяжкий ежедневный труд на службе богам, королю и Фарталье, сопряженный с опасностями, суровой дисциплиной и обетами.  
– Но почему бы в таком случае просто не отказать ему? – удивился Маттео.   
Капитан вздохнул:  
– По обычаю, если подающий прошение достиг совершеннолетия, здоров умственно и телесно, и имеет достаточно хорошую физическую форму – мы не можем просто так отказать. Так предписано еще со времен Амадео Справедливого. Амори Фодзинови всем этим условиям соответствует, мы утром его хорошо осмотрели и даже прогнали через плац по полосе препятствий и по беговой дорожке.   
– Надеялись, что склеится, но он даже на столб с гирей на поясе залез, и пробежал тысячу футов меньше чем за минуту, – тоже вздохнул Чампа. – У тебя, Джулио, физическая форма была похуже, а ведь мы тебя приняли.  
– За меня очень просила матушка, и его величество велел меня принять, – покраснел Джулио. – Тут, как я вижу, совсем наоборот.   
– А ты-то как думаешь, выйдет из него толк, как с тобой получилось, или нет? – спросил его Чампа. Джулио покраснел еще сильнее:  
– Не знаю. Я ведь… не совсем по своей воле в Корпус пошел. Но когда я понял, что будет очень обидно, если меня выгонят и отсюда, я решил, что или стану паладином, или умру. Мне очень не хотелось оказаться совсем ни к чему не пригодным и ненужным. Но я самый младший из сыновей, для меня это было очень важно. А Амори – старший и наследник. Не думаю, что паладинство для него было бы хорошим решением, если только он, конечно, не отмечен Девой.  
– Не отмечен, мы бы это увидели, – сказал капитан.   
– Значит, надо сделать так, чтобы он сам отказался и забрал прошение, – перестал ухмыляться Филипепи. – Я придумал. Если ему так по нраву паладинские приключения, то надо ему эти приключения устроить и показать во всей, так сказать, красе, что почем. Проведете для него небольшую, но очень насыщенную и неприятную экскурсию, скажем, по городским стокам. Пусть посмотрит, к примеру, на фекальных червей, гигантских крыс и крысопауков с монстротараканами.   
– Сеньор Валерио! – Маттео аж подпрыгнул. – Вы хотите сказать, что кто-то из нас должен будет лезть в канализацию вместе с этим… мечтателем и бороться там с фекальными червями?!  
– Паладины не пасуют перед трудностями, – строго сказал ему Филипепи. – Но я тебя утешу. Совсем необязательно бороться с настоящими бестиями. К тому же самое страшное, что может попасться в сточных галереях Старого города – это колдокрысы и монстротараканы, а с этим вы все отлично умеете справляться. Мы отправим на это дело Бласко, у него отлично выходят различные иллюзии. Ваша задача – изображать тяжкую борьбу с этими иллюзиями, вот и всё.  
Молодые паладины переглянулись. Идея им не нравилась, но, похоже, деваться некуда, придется этим заняться.  
– Мы туда пойдем впятером, да еще с Амори? – уточнил Робертино.   
Капитан покачал головой:  
– Нет, такая толпа ни к чему. Даже дурак поймет, что тут что-то не то, пять паладинов на одну канализацию – это чересчур. Сейчас вы бросите жребий, который и определит двоих из вас. Бласко в курс дела введете сами.  
Чампа взял со стола круглую коробочку со знаком Хранителя на крышке. В ней хранились кости для жребия, которым паладины частенько решали подобные вопросы. Он встряхнул коробочку и открыл ее:  
– Берите каждый по кости. Двое, выбросившие больше других, пойдут на дело.  
Младшие паладины подошли, выбрали кости и одновременно бросили их на столешницу черного дерева. Робертино выбросил шестерку, Джулио – четверку, Оливио двойку и Маттео единицу.  
– Решено, – сгребая кости обратно в коробку, сказал Чампа. – Вы все свободны. Найдите Бласко, обрадуйте его, и завтра втроем после завтрака подойдете сюда. И помните: вы должны сделать всё, чтобы у Фодзинови пропало всякое желание идти в паладины.   
– Настолько, чтоб он забирать прошение примчался так, будто ему черти панталоны подожгли, – ухмыльнулся Филипепи. – Мы на вас очень рассчитываем.  
На следующий день после завтрака Робертино, Джулио и Бласко поднялись на второй этаж к капитанскому кабинету. Бласко, которого еще вчера вечером посвятили в дело, был очень доволен: во-первых, иллюзии создавать он любил и частенько делал это на паладинских тренировках (бестии у него выходили как взаправдашние, даже вполне осязаемые), и во-вторых, мысль о том, что в Корпусе может появиться кадет, о котором даже Джулио сказал, что это никуда не годный для паладинского дела человек, ему не понравилась. Так что он с радостью воспринял капитанский приказ поучаствовать в показательной экскурсии для молодого знатного обалдуя.   
Для пущего эффекта молодые паладины снарядились как на серьезное и сложное задание, и теперь при каждом шаге позвякивали металлом и поскрипывали дубленой кожей. Бласко в дополнение ко всему увешался еще и кучей амулетов-накопителей, которые старательно попрятал по карманам, за поясом и по возможности в других местах.   
В кабинете их ждали капитан, Филипепи, Чампа и стройный утонченный юноша с накрашенными ресницами и подведенными глазами. Одет он был вроде бы в охотничий костюм, но при этом яркий, украшенный фигурными блестящими заклепками, пряжками, золотыми галунами и позолоченным тиснением на кожаных частях. Кудрявые волосы были уложены в модную прическу, в ушах качались длинные серьги с бриллиантами, рассыпающие мелкие радужные блики вокруг. Увидав этакое расфуфыренное диво, Робертино только бровь приподнял, в остальном оставшись невозмутимым, а Бласко аж икнул и невольно посмотрел на младшего паладина Джулио. Тот, хоть и сам пекоринец, однако выглядел относительно скромно, несмотря даже на сережки в виде листочков и цветочков, яркий шейный платок и выпущенные из прически локоны. Сам Джулио смотрел на наследника Фодзинови с укоризной и тоской.  
– Сеньоры младшие паладины, это сеньор Амори Фодзинови. Двое из вас с ним уже знакомы, – сказал капитан. – Сеньор Амори захотел посмотреть на паладинскую службу поближе и вкусить, так сказать, ее прелести во всей полноте. Я не смог отказать ему в таком желании, и потому сегодня вы покажете ему, что такое быть городским паладином.   
Младшие паладины только отсалютовали молча.  
Через полчаса они с Амори, спустившись с Королевского Холма на подъемнике, шли через Золотой Квартал к огороженной стальной кованой решеткой смотровой шахте городских канализаций. Амори, обрадованный, что двоих паладинов из трех он знает, трещал, не умолкая, и засыпал их вопросами, на которые Робертино вообще не отвечал, а Джулио мычал что-то вроде «Мгм, ну, мда, угу». Бласко, конечно, был представлен знатному сеньору еще в капитанском кабинете, но сумел довольно неплохо воспроизвести суровое выражение лица своего наставника мэтра Джироламо в стиле «я крутой боевой маг и мне не до бессодержательного трындежа с какими-то светскими повесами», так что Амори пялился на него с уважением и восхищением, но ничего не пытался спрашивать. Сам Бласко по пути занимался тем, что выстраивал потихоньку и подвешивал в памяти заклятия иллюзий и боевые касты в четверть силы. И боролся с искушением наложить на трепливого «экскурсанта» заклятие «Безмолвия» или вообще «Липкий язык».  
Уже когда они вошли в шахту и спускались по винтовой лестнице, Амори вдруг сказал:  
– Сточные галереи Старого Города имеют возраст в тысячу лет, их начали возводить в правление Андреа Великолепного по примеру древних таллианских клоак. За образец взяли сохранившиеся чертежи клоак Алданиума. Андреа Великолепный хотел построить столицу, подобную таллианской, это стало делом всей его жизни. А начальствовал над стройкой полуальв Эмилио Ардженто, великий зодчий, которому на то время было уже двести лет...  
Бласко с легким удивлением посмотрел на расфуфыренного экскурсанта – не ожидал от него исторических выдержек. А Джулио сказал:  
– Чем старее постройка, тем больше в ней заводится всяческой гадости. Особенно если это сточные галереи. Нам очень часто приходится спускаться сюда и изводить… всякое. Например, кладки яиц крысопауков, личинок монстротараканов… Или гнезда фекальных червей.  
– Я полагал, что с фекальными червями отлично справляются муниципальные алхимики-отравители, как и с крысопауками, и монстротараканами, – удивился Амори.  
– Не всегда, – коротко ответил Робертино, достал из кармана коробочку с ватными затычками, пропитанными особой смесью, и вставил их в нос, передал коробочку Джулио, а затем и Бласко. Амори зажал нос надушенным платочком:  
– Как же здесь отвратительно смердит…  
Они уже спустились с лестницы и углубились в сводчатый коридор сточной галереи, в котором страшно воняло нечистотами, в желобе посередине текли сточные воды, и идти приходилось по узкому бортику вдоль покрытой плесенью стены. Под сводом галереи очень тускло светили висящие через сорок футов светошарики. Местами светилась и плесень на стенах.  
Амори с любопытством озирался, и даже потыкал в плесень карманным ножом:  
– Люминесценция плесневых грибов, не так ли? Я читал об этом, но никогда не видел.  
– Осторожно, сеньор, в этой плесени могут прятаться иглочерви, – сказал Робертино и метко выпущенной пламенной стрелой сжег особенно большой натек фосфоресцирующей плесени. Остатки плесени стянулись в комочки и резво уползли куда-то вверх, исчезнув среди щелей кладки.   
Дальше они шли какое-то время спокойно, если не считать того, что Амори трещал не переставая. Когда свернули в боковую галерею, он скривился, достал флакон с нюхательной солью и поднес к носу:  
– Как же тут, однако, воняет! Неужели это то самое место, где сто двадцать лет назад знаменитый паладин Антонин Беррио уничтожил вампирское гнездо и спас от кровососов двенадцать дев?  
– Это то самое место, где в прошлом году пропали два кадета, и их так и не нашли. Бедолаги так и остались лежать в дерьме вместо фамильного склепа. Возможно, сегодня нам повезет и мы наконец их найдем… точнее то, что от них осталось, – с очень серьезным лицом сказал Робертино. Амори передернуло, он с испугом огляделся вокруг.  
Но, вопреки надеждам Робертино и Бласко, не заткнулся, а продолжил задавать вопросы, делиться почерпнутыми из паладинских историй сведениями о бестиях (которые младшие паладины и так прекрасно знали), и просто выражать свое отношение к паладинскому делу (восторженно-восхищенное). Когда все свернули в еще одно ответвление галерей, где было совсем уж отвратительно и ноги глубоко проваливались в пышную плесень на полу, Амори, нюхая флакончик, начал отвешивать комплименты спутникам. Причем если на долю Робертино и Бласко пришлись восторженные отзывы насчет их ловкости и умений, то Джулио достался самый натуральный флирт в пекоринском стиле:  
– Признаться, сеньор Джулио, вы похорошели с тех пор, как мы с вами виделись последний раз, на большом балу вашего батюшки три года назад. И хотя сейчас вы выглядите довольно скромно, как и должно паладину, но ваша красота лишь расцвела под благотворным влиянием столь романтического и возвышенного служения.  
Джулио скосил на него глаза, поймал откровенно заинтересованный взгляд и спешно отвернулся. Вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Амори продолжал трещать:  
– Я всегда считал, что паладинский мундир красив, но, к сожалению, недостаточно, ему не хватает некоторого изящества, которое бы подчеркивало статность фигуры и ловкость движений… – тут он дернулся, посмотрел вниз и заорал:  
– О боги, что это?! Какая гадость!!!  
Его сапоги до середины голеней обволакивала густая, пушистая светло-зеленая фосфоресцирующая масса, и шустро ползла вверх.  
Робертино сбросил под ноги Амори маленькую пламенную стрелку, то же самое сделал Бласко. Амори резво подпрыгнул вверх, отрываясь от этой массы, и отскочил, затопал ногами, сбивая тлеющие ошметки дряни.   
– Ползучая плесень. Реагирует на громкие звуки, – сказал Бласко, незаметно вытягивая ману из амулета-накопителя. Плесень была настоящая, но ее пришлось незаметно для Амори телепортировать тому под ноги, а на такой телепорт ушло довольно много маны.  
Джулио еле удержался от хихиканья. А Робертино серьезно сказал:  
– На звуки может явиться не только ползучая плесень, здесь достаточно и другой дряни.  
Джулио добавил, пуская вдоль стены несколько поисковых огоньков и отвлекая на них внимание Амори от Бласко, который явно готовился активировать какую-то иллюзию:  
– Бывает, и часто, что яд против фекальных червей не попадает в старые стоки, соединенные с карстовыми промоинами. Здесь именно такие места. Держите наготове оружие, на всякий случай. Черви имеют дурную привычку выпрыгивать из-под ног и наваливаться сверху, и тут же облеплять боковыми лопастями. Ведь вся их нижняя поверхность – это сплошной желудок, вывернутый наружу. Они обхватывают жертву целиком и тут же начинают переваривать. Очень неприятно, очень.   
Амори передернул плечами и взялся за рукоять своего палаша.  
И тут из желоба со стоками что-то огромное взметнулось вверх, распласталось в воздухе, заняв почти всю ширину галереи, и накинулось на Амори. Тот отпрянул назад, быстро выдернул палаш и рубанул наискось резким, сильным ударом. Белесое морщинистое пузо фекального червя тут же словно вывернулось наизнанку и из длинной раны оттуда на «экскурсанта» хлынул густой поток слизи и каких-то длинных внутренностей, похожих на кишки. Амори едва успел отскочить. Джулио и Робертино сожгли червя пламенными стрелами. Иллюзия у Бласко получилась на славу, ошметки «червя» горели вполне натурально, и даже смердели паленым. Амори отлип от стены (на его красивом костюме остались пятна плесени) и сказал:  
– Какая мерзость.  
– Это еще маленький, – раздался голос Бласко. – Недавно вылупился, всего восемь футов в длину, ерунда.  
Он запустил вдоль коридора несколько крупных, отчетливо видимых поисковых огоньков. Робертино и Джулио переглянулись незаметно для Амори, занятого попыткой отчистить с костюма плесень. То, как Амори повел себя при серьезной опасности, не очень вязалось с обликом восторженного утонченного неженки-дурачка.  
Бласко уже готовил вторую иллюзию. Вчера вечером, обсуждая предстоящую задачу, они решили заранее выбрать, что именно показать «экскурсанту», чтобы гарантированно отбить у него охоту вступать в Корпус. Бласко хотел напугать его как следует возможными опасностями, но Джулио сказал, что это бессмысленно, ведь Амори – пекоринец, а пекоринцы славятся упрямством. И безрассудством – даже если им страшно, они не отступают и не бегут. Так что страх окажет скорее противоположное действие. А вот если ему показать неприглядные стороны «паладинской романтики», грязь, вонь и всякие отвратительные вещи – то это вполне может сработать. Так что Бласко наготовил побольше именно вот такого.  
Впечатленный плесенью и червем Амори дальше шел молча и старался держаться рядом с Джулио, посматривал по сторонам внимательнее, и лишь время от времени морщился от вони. Флакон он потерял, когда на него напал червь.  
Прошли еще пару десятков футов, и вдруг из глубины коридора выметнулось что-то темное, зависло впереди, и световые огоньки вырисовали из темноты огромную круглую пасть, утыканную несколькими рядами зубов. Пасть висела посреди коридора и клацала, совершая глотательные движения. Вокруг нее извивались длинные, жирно блестящие щупальца, и два таких тянулись к паладинам.  
– Это что, болотный спрут?! – воскликнул Амори. – Но они же не водятся в канализациях!  
В ответ на это спрут словно бы перетек, перебирая щупальцами, поближе, его страшная пасть оказалась прямо перед Амори, исторгла жуткий утробный «блу-у-уп!», и на «экскурсанта» извергся поток зеленой вонючей пены. Джулио тут же создал щит, и пена стекла по нему на пол. Амори вдруг пригнулся, и с криком «Все равно костюму конец!» прямо по грязнючему полу перекатился вперед, оказался под брюхом спрута и рубанул его палашом. Бласко поспешил врезать по собственной же иллюзии «очищением», а Джулио и Робертино – силовыми ударами в четверть силы.  
– Откуда он тут взялся? – поднимаясь и с отвращением отряхиваясь, спросил Амори.   
– Часть стоков выходит на болота в западном Заречье, может, оттуда пролез, – пожал плечами Робертино. Он сохранял невозмутимость, но ему реакция расфуфыренного пекоринца на бестию скорее понравилась.   
А Джулио с серьезным лицом добавил (причем не соврал, почти не соврал):  
– В прошлом году было громкое дело – некий купец держал в своем особняке зверинец с бестиями, и они однажды разбежались – служитель забыл закрыть дверь. Мы по всему городу ловили потом всякую дрянь. Возможно, этот спрут тут еще с той поры сидел.  
– Ужас какой. Купца, надеюсь, наказали? – спросил Амори, передернувшись.  
– Оштрафовали на пятьдесят эскудо, – сказал Бласко. – Идем дальше. Нам нужно проверить еще пять галерей. Были жалобы на монстротараканов и крысопауков…  
В следующей галерее Бласко расстарался: на паладинов выбежали аж восемь отвратительных бестий, выглядящих как гигантские крысы на мохнатых многосуставчатых лапах, похожих на паучьи. Бестии начали с того, что залпом выстрелили в парней желто-зелеными яйцами, заляпав Амори вонючим липким содержимым (паладины благодаря святой броне не пострадали), а потом бросились в атаку. На удивление паладинов Амори и тут не оплошал, рубил палашом и отмахивался ножом очень умело, хотя и кривился от отвращения.  
После крысопауков были монстротараканы, мерзкие насекомоподобные бестии с крепкими хитиновыми панцирями и узкими острыми клешнями на кончиках длинных усов. После того, как кишки одного из них вывалились прямо под ноги Амори, того чуть не стошнило, но палашом он махать не перестал. После этой битвы Бласко вдруг разозлился на «экскурсанта» – что ж это, его ничего не берет? Такой смелый или такой восторженный дурак? К тому же ему было обидно, что его замечательные иллюзии, выходит, пропали впустую. Амори никак не желал пугаться и дрожать от отвращения. А ведь Бласко старался, вон даже слизь крысопаучьих яиц получилась очень естественной, почти как настоящая!  
Они как раз вышли в круглый зал-коллектор, куда выходило аж восемь галерей, и посреди которого был бассейн-отстойник. Воняло здесь не так сильно, возможно из-за вентиляции. Бласко, сердитый и уже всерьез вознамерившийся таки достать «аристократишку», плюнул на иллюзии, и всю наличную ману слил на то, чтобы сотворить настоящий мощный полтергейст.  
Под потолком коллектора заклубилось синее сияние – формировался «кор-спирито», сердце полтергейста, связка потоков маны, замкнутая и самоподдерживающаяся. Джулио удивленно воскликнул:  
– Полтергейст в канализации? Впервые вижу!  
Но тут он глянул на Бласко и всё понял. А Робертино сказал:  
– Ничего удивительного, мы сейчас под кварталом магиков, возможно, кто-то слил в канализацию остатки магических зелий и забыл их перед тем деактивировать… бывает. Святая броня и щиты, быстро!  
Паладины прислушались, и едва успели закрыться, как в коллекторе началось невообразимое. Взбурлила поверхность отстойника, взметнулся под самый потолок столб нечистот и закрутился смерчем. Поднялась неимоверная вонища. Амори смотрел на это, зажав нос. Столб с ужасным воем распался, и дерьмо полетело во все стороны, щедро уделывая всё вокруг. Джулио, решивший, что это все-таки слишком, прикрыл Амори своим щитом, но тому всё равно три пригоршни успели прилететь.  
– Какой кошмар… – пробормотал Амори, когда ему в лицо влепилась могучая порция дерьма, и сомлел.  
Бласко, увидев это, удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся и разрушил «кор-спирито». Буйство прекратилось, мана начала расходиться. Робертино погасил свой щит и сказал, брезгливо переступая через кучу нечистот:  
– Большое спасибо, Бласко.  
Паладин-маг ответил:  
– А чего ты еще хотел, если его ничто другое не брало?..  
– Ну что, будем в чувство приводить или так потащим? До выхода недалеко, – спросил Джулио, осматривая Амори.  
И в этот момент Амори открыл глаза, сел, и с гневом сказал:  
– Сеньоры! И вам не стыдно?  
Паладины переглянулись. Джулио покраснел, Бласко с удивлением рассматривал Амори, а Робертино с трудом удержал невозмутимый вид.  
– Сеньор Фодзинови, а за что нам должно быть стыдно? – наконец ровным, спокойным тоном поинтересовался Робертино. Бласко от этого тона даже вздрогнул – слишком спокойно, слишком ровно.  
– За то, что вы устроили тут мне какой-то театр иллюзий, – Амори поднялся, достал платок и принялся изящными жестами утирать с лица дерьмо. – Что мэтр Бласко повинен в нападениях бестий, я понял после болотного спрута.   
Бласко прищурился:  
– И почему же вы молчали, сеньор Фодзинови?  
– Было интересно, как далеко вы зайдете. Но вот этого, – он сунул ему под нос испачканный платок, и Бласко отшатнулся, – вот этого я не ожидал. Стыдно, сеньоры, запугивать и унижать человека, желающего вступить в ваши ряды. Недостойно и стыдно.   
– Мне не стыдно, – пожал плечами Робертино. – Для вас, сеньор Амори, это очередное развлечение и заделье от великосветской скуки, но для нас – дело всей жизни. Решение принести обеты и посвятить жизнь служению далось нам нелегко, а вы думаете, что это как на охоту сходить. Вы даже к собственному обручению не смогли отнестись серьезно и оскорбили девушку, которой делали предложение, своим непристойным поведением, что уж говорить о паладинстве. Стыдно должно быть как раз вам.  
Амори гордо задрал подбородок:  
– Сеньор Сальваро и Ванцетти, вы перешли границы дозволенного, и я вызываю вас на дуэль чести. Здесь и сейчас.  
– Вызывайте. Это не отменяет того, что я сказал, – опять пожал плечами Робертино. – Вы не достойны стать паладином, так как вы не понимаете, что это значит. Если до вас это нужно донести через трепку – что ж, я это сделаю.   
Он вышел на середину правой площадки, подальше от бассейна-коллектора, и положил руку на рукоять меча. Амори встал напротив него. Джулио, которому всё это очень не нравилось, сказал:  
– Может, не надо дуэль? Давайте попробуем решить это недоразумение как-нибудь иначе.  
Амори обнажил палаш:  
– Меня оскорбили, и я не собираюсь это проглатывать, сеньор Джулио. Устав Корпуса гласит, что попытаться стать паладином может любой мужчина, достигший совершеннолетия, и делающий это по своей воле и желанию, имеющий достаточную физическую подготовку и способный держать меч. Я всем этим признакам соответствую, и не вижу причин, чтобы мне в таком желании отказывали, да еще устраивали такое дурнопахнущее представление. И потому я требую удовлетворения на дуэли.  
Джулио вздохнул:  
– Как хочешь, Амори. Но, поверь, ты не сможешь быть паладином.  
– Отчего же? Чем я хуже тебя, Джулио Пекорини? – сердито щурясь, посмотрел на него Амори, и паладины даже удивились тому, как изысканный томный красавец вдруг сделался жестким и непреклонным.  
– Ничем, Амори, я тебя не лучше, – развел руками Джулио. – Даже, наверное, хуже, ты-то сам хочешь в паладины, а меня родители сюда отправили. Однако есть нюанс, Амори. Мои родители не рассчитывали, что я действительно стану паладином, они просто хотели меня проучить, преподать урок… Было за что, уж поверь. Сначала я не хотел, а потом, когда понял, чего на самом деле стоит быть паладином – захотел стать им во что бы то ни стало. И именно поэтому я считаю, что ты не годишься в паладины.  
– Да почему же, черт возьми? – в сердцах топнул ногой Амори.  
– Потому что ты не понимаешь, – вздохнул Джулио.   
– Не понимаю? Так объясни! А потом я все-таки потребую у сеньора Сальваро и Ванцетти удовлетворения.  
Подал голос Робертино:  
– Мне надоело стоять здесь и обонять фекалии, сеньор Фодзинови. Джулио будет долго объяснять, я скажу короче. Когда Джулио понял, что хочет стать паладином, он прилагал к этому очень много усилий. Ему приходится постоянно бороться с соблазнами плоти, и дается это очень тяжело. Джулио – пекоринец, и он лучше всех нас понимает вас. И если он считает, что вы не годитесь в паладины – значит, так оно и есть. А теперь, если вам угодно по-прежнему требовать удовлетворения, то я готов вам его дать. Признаться, мне еще с вашего сватовства к моей сестре хочется вам задать перцу. Так Алисию еще никто никогда не оскорблял, как это умудрились сделать вы своей любовной распущенностью и невоздержанностью.  
– Да что я такого сделал? Приятно провел ночь, только и всего, – недоумевающе моргнул Амори. – Она могла бы присоединиться, как я и предлагал, а вместо этого почему-то обиделась.  
На этих словах Джулио схватился ладонью за лоб, Бласко отвернулся, давя неудержимое хихиканье, а Робертино закаменел лицом, обнажил меч:  
– К бою, сеньор Фодзинови.  
Амори не заставил себя долго ждать. Клинки со звоном скрестились, и Бласко только и успел крикнуть:  
– Не до смерти, не до смерти, сеньоры!   
Рядом Джулио прошептал:  
– Надеюсь, у Робертино хватит выдержки его не убить и не покалечить…  
Бласко тихо выругался по-сальмийски и сказал:  
– Сомневаюсь. Таким злым я его еще никогда не видел…

Высокий Амори двигался легко, быстро, палашом размахивал очень умело. Дрался он в пекоринском фехтовальном стиле, с широкими замахами и обманными движениями, длинными выпадами и боковыми косыми ударами. Робертино пользовался кестальской фехтовальной техникой, позволяющей невысокому фехтовальщику компенсировать недостаток роста и длины руки ловкостью и хитрыми приемами вроде неожиданных приседаний с атаками снизу или прыжков. А еще он был очень быстрым и физической силой превосходил Амори просто потому, что был паладином.  
В какой-то момент удача, казалось, покинула Робертино, он наступил на кучку дерьма и поскользнулся, шлепнулся на задницу, но от выпада Амори увернулся, перекатился в сторону и атаковал, не вставая, снизу. Его клинок, высекая искры, проехался по клинку Амори возле крестовины, Робертино повел его в сторону, зацепив за гарду, и резким движением выбил, одновременно пнув Амори в колено.  
Звеня по облицовке пола, палаш улетел к коллектору и с глухим бульканьем в нем утонул, а паладин вскочил на ноги и приставил острие меча к шее упавшего на колени Амори:  
– Я удовлетворен.   
Амори прерывисто вздохнул:  
– А я всё равно считаю ваше поведение недостойным паладинов, сеньор Сальваро, сеньоры Пекорини и Гарсиа.  
– Не вам об этом судить, – Бласко набрал маны, протянул руку к коллектору и сделал жест, будто кого-то подманивал. Палаш Амори вылетел из фекальных глубин и грохнулся, звеня, рядом с владельцем. – Джулио правильно сказал, что вы в паладины не годитесь. Вы даже не поняли, что ваше поведение с сеньоритой Сальваро было недопустимым, куда уж вам понять и принять паладинские обеты…  
Он пошарил по карманам и за поясом, вытащил пару неразряженных амулетов:  
– Мне надоело здесь находиться, пора отсюда сваливать. Если не хотите топать обратно через канализацию, то поторопитесь, сеньор Амори.  
Робертино вложил меч в ножны, подошел к Бласко, Джулио тоже встал рядом. Амори нацепил палаш на пояс и, опустив голову, подгреб к ним.  
Блеснуло кольцо телепорта, и в глаза ударил солнечный свет.  
– О, а почему на плац? – оглядываясь, спросил Джулио.  
– Не хотелось приемную испачкать, а прямо в мыльню у меня ориентиров нет, – пожал плечами Бласко и оглядел себя. – Тьфу, полный мундир угваздал, а. А сапоги, боюсь, совсем пропали…  
Амори с горечью оглядел себя:  
– Какой ужас… – он вскинул голову, посмотрел на паладинов и, посуровев лицом, сказал:  
– А все равно я от своего желания не откажусь. С завтрашнего дня я вступаю в ваши ряды, сеньоры. И вы тогда увидите, на что годится Фодзинови.  
Джулио тяжко вздохнул, подошел к нему и что-то прошептал на ухо. И от этих слов Амори вдруг поник и переспросил недоверчиво:  
– Правда? Неужели?  
– Да, – сказал Джулио. – Именно так. Совсем. Вообще.   
– А как же ты…  
– А вот так, – пожал плечами Джулио. – Робертино же тебе сказал уже.  
Амори еще больше помрачнел. Вздохнул, отвесил младшим паладинам вежливый поклон:  
– Прощайте, сеньоры, – и ушел, повесив голову и опустив плечи.  
Когда он скрылся за калиткой, ограждавшей плац, Бласко спросил:  
– А что ты ему такое нашептал, Джулио?  
– Что паладинам нельзя любиться не только с женщинами, но и с мужчинами. Никак. Вообще, – грустно ответил Джулио. – А то он думал, что с мужчинами или с женщинами без проникновения – можно.  
Робертино и Бласко невесело рассмеялись. Потом Бласко сказал:  
– Надеюсь, хоть это отвратило его от идеи вступать в Корпус. Ну, идемте, переоденемся да помоемся, а то я, например, весь воняю… И, знаете что, парни?  
– Что? – одновременно спросили Робертино и Джулио.  
– Было весело, что ни говори, – ухмыляясь, ответил Бласко.   
Робертино и Джулио тоже расплылись в улыбках:  
– Это точно.

Поскольку им троим вчера была обещана увольнительная на остаток дня в качестве награды за «экскурсию», то младшие паладины спокойно помылись, пообедали в трапезной и после того втроем отправились в кабаре «Три веселых феи», где сегодня давали весьма скабрезное представление с канканом без панталон. После кабаре они славно поужинали в траттории «Кватро полло», нагрузившись не только знаменитыми каплунами в медово-горчичном соусе по-ковильянски, но и отличным сальмийским вином. Вина даже оказалось многовато, так что они решили неспешно прогуляться в Старом Парке, и в казармы явились к одиннадцатому часу, к самому отбою.  
А утром, когда младшие паладины собрались в большом тренировочном зале на обычное построение, чтобы совершить совместную утреннюю молитву и затем получить от наставников задания на первую половину дня, в зал вдруг зашел дежурный паладин:  
– Сальваро, Гарсиа, Пекорини – к капитану, немедленно.  
Переглянувшись, Робертино, Бласко и Джулио покинули строй и пошли наверх, в капитанский кабинет. По дороге Джулио встревоженно сказал:  
– Неужели еще кто-то знатный захотел в паладины?  
– О нет, второго подряд похода по канализации мне только и не хватало, – вздохнул Робертино.  
В капитанском кабинете, как и вчера, за столом сидел капитан Каброни, а рядом на креслах – Филипепи и Чампа. Вот только на диванчике сидели не Оливио и Маттео, а… Амори Фодзинови, причем в новеньком кадетском мундире!  
– Позвольте представить вам, сеньоры младшие паладины, нашего нового кадета! – с непередаваемо холодным ядом в голосе сказал капитан.   
Амори встал и приветствовал их паладинским салютом (и ведь, зараза, сделал это ловко и непринужденно, как будто пребывал в Корпусе уже пару лет!):  
– Приветствую, сеньоры!  
Джулио остолбенел, и смотрел на него, открыв рот. Робертино тоже уставился на новоиспеченного кадета с очень задумчивым видом. А Бласко не удержался, чертыхнулся вполголоса.  
Наконец Джулио совладал с собой и спросил:  
– Э-э-э… Но ведь ты же вчера передумал! Когда я сказал, что любиться нельзя ни с кем…  
Кадет Амори улыбнулся, но как-то грустно:  
– Я и передумал. А потом, среди ночи, вдруг проснулся, и понял, что всё равно должен попытаться. А то ведь я целый год готовился, бегал каждый день, занимался боевыми искусствами, «Большой Бестиарий», «Кодекс фейри и их проделок» и Хроники Корпуса читал, мечтал стать паладином, чтобы прославить свой род, и чтобы служить его величеству лучше, чем делали мои предки, которые ничем, кроме балов и охот с придворными интригами, не занимались последние триста лет. И я поклялся, что стану паладином, чего бы это ни стоило. Ты же смог – и я смогу.  
– Амори, ты просто не понимаешь до конца, что значит наше служение, и что это не только веселые приключения и героические подвиги, но и груз обетов, строгие молитвенные практики и…– с отчаяньем в голосе заговорил было Джулио, но вдруг глянул на того мистическим взором и запнулся. – Амори? Не… не может быть… Сеньоры, вы видите то же самое? – спросил он у остальных. В ответ вздохнул Робертино, кивнул удивленный Бласко, развел руками Филипепи, схватился за лоб Чампа, а капитан покачал головой:  
– Именно. Всякое я видел, но чтобы Дева отметила кого-то вот так сразу, при самом вступлении в Корпус… Такое случилось лишь раз на моей памяти.  
Перед мистическим взором всех присутствующих в капитанском кабинете паладинов на Амори ярко светилась метка Девы, которой еще вчера не было.


End file.
